


Switch Up My Style I Take Any Lane (Man I Love My Baby)

by Migs



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: A lot of kissing, Age Difference, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Cake fuck a lot, Comeplay, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Felching, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, OT4, Puppies, Sugar Baby Luke, Sugar Daddy Ashton, Unsafe Sex, ashton has, basically Luke sets Calum up with his sugar daddies' rich best friend, luke wants a puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 21:36:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8594659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Migs/pseuds/Migs
Summary: "No thanks." Calum doesn't budge."Cmon Cal!" Luke whines like a spoiled brat he is. "Ash promised to finally get me a puppy if I hook his friend up." Luke realises his mistake as soon as the words leave his mouth."You were gonna sell me for a dog?! Really Luke? Really?!" Calum shouts at the blond who has stubbornly planted himself on Calum's lap.OR Luke pimps Calum out for a dog OR a foursome rewarded with puppies.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. It's been a while. I have recently reached 200k hits on my fics and I wanna say a big big thank you to everyone who reads my works. 
> 
> I hope you like this one as much as my previous works. Do let me know what you think of it! ❤️ I've been working on this for a whole week!
> 
> Title: The Weeknd - Starboy
> 
> [If you enjoy my fics you can always Buy Me a Coffee by clicking on this link :)](https://ko-fi.com/A617477P)
> 
> Written and edited on iPad so wild autocorrect is always a possibility.

Luke likes to cuddle. He likes to wrap his long limbs around the other person and trap them against his body. He also likes to force his way inside Calum's arms until his plush arse is grinding against the brown boy's half mast dick.

"Fuck off Lewi." Calum grumbles still half asleep as he feels the familiar softness of the blond's behind force itself on Calum's lap. They were both at the house party last night, all the boys and girls trying to get Luke to go home with them when Calum was too busy licking body shots off of some random girl that happened to cross his path.

"You are always so grumpy when you are hungover." Luke chuckles as he turns around in Calum's embrace, smiling smugly when his best friend turned first boyfriend turned best friend turned flatmate turned multiple nights stand tightens a hold on Luke's lower back to stop him from either moving away or moving at all.

"How came you are not hungover?" Calum asks suspiciously as he cracks one eye open to observe the blond.

"Everyone at that party wanted to fuck me. You know me. I'm a horny drunk." Luke replies before snuggling closer into Calum's embrace until his head is buried in the warm chest under Calum's chin.

"Oh, Daddy wouldn't like that, would he." Calum muses as he moves his hand further down from Luke's back to Luke's naked ass cheek. He distantly remembers grinding against the blond when they've came back home, Calum drunk as a skunk and Luke eager to please, and then both coming in their pants which they somehow managed to get off before falling asleep on Calum's bed.

"Daddy doesn't say anything about me sucking your dick on a regular basis." Luke smirks at Calum's yelp when the blond squeezes Calum's dick.

"Wanna blow you." Luke humms into Calum's chest, gently squeezing Calum's dick in his hand before latching his pink lips onto Calum's right nipple.

"Fuck, your mouth is so good." The brown boy moans at the feeling of Luke's teeth gently bitting his small nipple, tip of the tongue occasionally flicking against it.

"Gonna suck you so good babe." Luke promises before he rolls Calum on his back. The blond grabs for both of Calum's hands and pins them to the side of Calum's head, straddling the older boy in the process and smirking when Calum moans at the feeling of their naked half hard dicks rubbing against each other.

"Get to it then." Calum urges impatiently, trying to overpower the blond but Luke can be a strong motherfucker when he wants to be.

"Such a pretty dick." Luke humms as he slides down Calum's body and wiggles his way between Calum's strong thighs.

"It's not gonna suck itself." Calum says, his now free hands grabbing for the blonde locks, trying to guide Luke's mouth to his dick before they get slapped away.

"I missed you." Luke says, wide blue eyes blinking innocently at Calum's brown ones. He wets his lips with the tip of his tongue, leaving them all shiny, before he places a wet kiss at the base of Calum's dick. He slowly kisses his way from the base to the tip before taking just the head into his mouth. He gently sucks on the cockhead of Calum's dick whilst his hands try to keep Calum's thighs spread wide.

"Fuck babe!" Calum moans as Luke flicks his tongue just under the head of his cock where he is extremely sensitive.

"Fuck, just like that!" Calum moans as he watches Luke take more of his dick into his mouth.

Luke grins around Calum's dick in his mouth and moves one of his hands from Calum's thigh towards the base of Calum's cock. Calum watches with half hooded eyes as Luke starts sinking lower and lower until his mouth is bumping against the fingers wrapped around Calum's cock. Saliva has already started to pool and dribble in the corners of Luke's mouth. Calum groans when Luke pulls back until only the string of saliva is connecting Calum's now fully hard dick with Luke's sinfully pink lips.

"You were made for this." Calum groans as Luke takes him back into his mouth, working his tongue against the head and dribbling saliva all over his chin. "So pretty when you choke on my dick." Calum praises as Luke finally manages to take Calum's whole length inside his mouth and down his throat until his nose is bumping against Calum's lower tummy.

"Just like that babe." Calum praises the blond as he guides his head up and down his dick, fucking Luke's throat as he desires whilst the blond moans prettily around it.

"Why did you stop?!" Calum whines when Luke pulls off and away from Calum's rock hard dick and impatient hands for the second time. He crawls his way back up Calum's torso, leaving a trail of messy kisses all over Calum's chest, and then he decides to suck on Calum's neck.

"I want you to go out with us tonight." Luke mumbles into Calum's ear, his left hand wrapping around the brown boy's pretty dick that is smearing Luke's saliva and Calum's precome all over the brown belly.

"What?" Calum asks stupidly as he buckles up into Luke's tight fist that's jerking him off.

"Come out with us." Luke repeats himself before latching on Calum's earlobe.

"With us?" Calum asks confusedly. "You mean like you and Ashton?"

"Me. Ashton. Ashton's friend." Luke says, twisting his hand just right at the last two words.

"What?" Calum shouts before he is prying Luke's hand away from his still rock hard and leaking cock.

"It's gonna be fun." Luke offers, battling his eyelashes innocently at the older boy.

"Are you trying to pimp me out to an old guy?" Calum asks unbelievingly, moving away from Luke so he can sit up against the headboard.

"He is not old. He is like 38. Ish." Luke adds as he pouts at his best friend.

"This is like almost double our age you fuck." Calum huffs annoyedly.

"Cmon, Cal. It's gonna be fun! They are both rich as fuck and they can treat us like we deserve it."

"No thanks." Calum doesn't budge.

"Cmon Cal!" Luke whines like a spoiled brat he is. "Ash promised to finally get me a puppy if I hook his friend up." Luke realises his mistake as soon as the words leave his mouth.

"You were gonna sell me for a dog?! Really Luke? Really?!" Calum shouts at the blond who has stubbornly planted himself on Calum's lap.

"Ah cmon Cal. Don't be so fucking dramatic." Luke rolls his eyes, tired of Calum's drama. "When was the last time you were fucked good?"

"I fucked you two days ago. I believe your words were 'Ash thought it was so hot that I was still slick from your dick that he fucked me twice in one hour'."

"When were YOU Fucked good Cal?" Luke repeats his question. "When did someone tease you on their fingers so good you thought you will come from their fingers alone? When did someone put you on their dick and made you scream in pleasure when their thick girth was spreading you open and rubbing at all the right spots? When was the last time someone flipped you on your belly and mounted you just the way you secretly love the most?" Luke smirks when Calum doesn't protest as he wraps his hand back around Calum's hard dick, pressing his side to Calum's as he continues to whisper dirty words into his ear.

"When was the last time someone touched you" Luke whispers seductively into Calum's ear as his fingers slip from around the base of Calum's dick and the pads of Luke's pointer and middle finger teasingly ghost over Calum's opening. "here. When was the last time you had someone's tongue down there? And when was the last time you wanted them to just use your ass for their pleasure?"

"Fuck Luke." Calum curses as Luke rests the pads against his tight asshole.

"They have a lot of experience babe. They know just how to touch us to make us wet and crazy with need. They know how to give us what we want even when we don't know what we want. They are such a good fuck babe." Luke whispers before moving his hand back up to wrap it around Calum's dick. "I promise you don't have to fuck him if you don't like him." Luke says honestly as he speeds up the movement of his hand on Calum's cock.

"Ok. I'll go if it will make you shut up." Calum finally gives in.

"You wont regret it babe." Luke grins before he makes Calum come all over his fist.

"You better let me play with the damn dog." Calum mutters still half high on the orgasm.

"Yeah. Course I will babe." Luke humms from where he is now straddling and humping Calum's leg.

"Cmon baby boy, you can do it." Calum edges Luke on, pulling him closer to his chest until he is kissing Luke's neck and one of his hands is squeezing Luke's ass.

"So close." Luke whimpers as he feels Calum's fingers sneaking down his crack until they are rubbing against his opening.

"Cmon, come all over my thigh babe. Gonna feel so good." Calum urges the blond on, smirking at the high pitched whines the younger boy is producing.

"Cal. Calum!" Luke whines, shifting his thighs so he is properly straddling Calum's right one, before he is biting down on Calum's shoulder and squirting all over the brown boy's leg. The older boy is lovingly rubbing his side, leaving gentle kisses on Luke's temple who is now that he came all soft and vulnerable in Calum's arms.

"So good for me babe." Calum praises the blond who dopily smiles up at his friend, his brain still not functioning properly. "Cmon, let's cuddle." The older helps Luke to snuggle back into his arms.

"There's gonna be spunk everywhere." Luke bites his bottom lip in worry.

"I have to change the sheets anyway. Cmon." Calum kisses the top of Luke's head in attempt to stop the blond from worrying.

Calum has known Luke since forever. He knows everything there's to know about the younger boy. Calum knows every orgasm is very emotional for Luke, leaving him vulnerable and emotionally exhausted. That's probably also one of the reasons why Luke doesn't do one night stands. They used to leave him a right mess when the other person would leave just when Luke needed them the most.

Calum was very unhappy when Luke started seeing this older guy that Calum was sure was only using him for his body. But then Luke never came back from these dates anything but happy and well sated so Calum figured that Ashton dude was doing something right. Like Luke said earlier, he probably knew more about satisfying them than they knew themselves. He hoped that Ashton's friend was half as gentleman as Ashton was.

"You need to shave your pubes off." Luke breaks the peaceful spell that was lying over the room. His skilled fingers gently tugging on the coarse dark hair at the base of Calum's now flaccid dick.

"Might need some help with that." Calum chuckles, gently swatting Luke's hand away.

"I know just the guy." Luke grins as he looks up from his place on Calum's chest.

*

Calum was cleanly shaved everywhere and dressed up in his fanciest clothes that consisted of fitted white shirt and tight black trousers he wore to his cousins wedding last November. Luke said they made his ass look great and he did bend over the bathroom counter for the groom's younger brother so there had to be something on it. Shoes were a bit of a struggle but after half an hour of digging through the flip flops and old cleats they managed to find a pair of decent shoes that Calum vaguely remembers maybe wearing to the prior mentioned wedding.

"Remember" Luke said as he was fixing Calum's collar, unbuttoning another button on Calum's shirt and humming in approval. "Make him feel comfortable and happy." The blond repeated himself.

"I am not gonna glare at him, I swear." Calum rolled his eyes at Luke's fussing.

"Ash says he is a bit shy with strangers and doesn't do well in big crowds. Be your charming self and you will have him eating out of the palm of your hand in no time." Luke winked.

Before Calum can add any additional thoughts on the mater, Luke's phone lights up with a message from Ashton saying they are waiting for them in front of the entrance to the apartment building.

"Go get him tiger." Luke winks, slapping Calum's ass and dashing out of the door, leaving Calum to deal with locking the apartment door.

Calum tries to convince himself that he is not stalling as he checks that the door is locked properly three times. But the truth is, he is a little bit nervous. What if the guy is a creep? Or if he is into some kinky shit Calum doesn't find appealing? He really hopes Luke hasn't massively screwed him over or he will no longer do the blond's laundry. That would teach him a lesson, setting Calum up with (filthy rich) old men.

Once Calum finally makes it down the stairs and out the front door, there is a fancy black limousine with tinted windows and open door waiting for him.

"I thought you got lost." Luke says cockily from where he is already pressed snugly against Ashton's side, older man's hand possessively thrown over blond's broad shoulders.

"Nice to finally meet you Calum." Ashton smiles warmly at Calum who quickly sits up across from the loved up couple and next to whom he assumes is Michael.

"Um, nice to meet you too." Calum replies awkwardly as he shakes Ashton's huge (Luke is a lucky bastard) hand in a firm handshake.

"Michael, this is Luke's friend Calum." Ashton redirects the attention to the man who has been sitting silently in the shadow of the car. "Calum, this is my best friend Michael."

"Nice to meet you Calum." The man, Michael finally leans forward.

"Hi." Calum replies back, turning slightly to the left so he can better see the other man. Calum has to admit he looks quite gorgeous and nothing like overweight sleazy perv he was secretly picturing in his head. He seems to be wearing all black except for his leather jacket that is of dark grey colour. The stubble and messy hair is also helping him look less intimidating and more attractive, Calum will admit that.

"Now that everyone knows everyone, anyone wants champagne?" Ashton says merrily as he pulls the bottle of the expensive beverage from seemingly nowhere.

"Yes please!" Luke answers eagerly and earns himself a chuckle from Ashton.

"Just don't drink too fast or you are not even going to make it to the club." Ashton says fondly and Calum has half the mind adding "Because you will be begging us to let you suck everyone's dick." But wisely stays quiet. He accepts one of the glasses that get passed around, glad for the distraction and to give him something to do with his hands.

The older two men seem to continue the conversation they were having before Luke and Calum joined them and Calum is starting to get a bit antsy. He is not exactly sure what to do with himself and looks to Luke who is still comfortably tucked against Ashton's side for the guidance. The younger boy tilts his head to the side, clearly trying to communicate to Calum to get closer to Michael. Calum is not sure if he is ready to just snuggle against stranger's side but he does scoot a little bit closer to Michael until their sides are pressed together. He waits for another moment or so before sliding slightly down the leather seat and leaning his head on Michael's shoulder. The older man seems to be slightly surprised by the brown boy's action if the break in the conversation is any indicator. It only lasts for a moment or two before Michael is continuing his discussion with Ashton. Calum smiles in victory once Michael's arm tentatively wraps itself around Calum's shoulder. It is a bit stiff at the beginning but once Calum rubs his cheek against Michael's shoulder, the older man seems to relax a bit and thus his posture relaxes as well.

When Calum looks back to Luke, the blond is smiling smugly at Calum. So ok, maybe this night won't be a complete disaster.

*

Once they arrive at the club, they are quickly ushered to the vip entrance and into the private area that is overviewing the packed dance floor. The room looks really nice, it's probably one of the fanciest places Calum has admittedly ever been to, and he can see the appeal of sucking older men's dicks to get the royal treatment at the place like this.

The room is already filled with a couple of other people and Ashton seems to know all of them. The four of them sit in the private booth, expensive bottles of alcoholic drinks already waiting for them.

"What do you want to drink?" Michael asks as he sits next to Calum who is sitting next to Luke, Ashton sitting on Luke's other side.

"Uh, surprise me?" Calum offers a smile to Michael who grins s at him before he starts handling various bottles.

"Cal." Luke tugs on Calum's shirt to grab his attention.

"What?" Calum asks his friend who is already drinking something that smells like vodka and pineapple.

"Be nice." Luke giggles and before Calum can reply he IS being nice Luke is pulling him in for a quick kiss. "Love you babe." He grins at Calum before turning his attention back to Ashton. Calum's eyes move just quick enough to see Ashton's tongue lick his lips predatorily.

"So Calum, what is your background." Michael brings Calum's attention back to him as passes him a glass of what Calum thinks might be Jack and Coke.

Calum frowns as he thinks over the question. What does Michael mean by that? Is he referring to his current life situation or is he referring to his colour of skin? Was Michael maybe expecting another blond blue eyed twink like Luke to take home tonight? But when he looks up into the sparkling eyes he sees no disappointment but genuine curiosity.

"I, uh. I'm in uni on footie scholarship. I study athletic training." Calum offers lamely.

"How about your family?" Michael asks. So they are going there.

"My dad is of Scottish descendant and my mum is Maori." Calum answers a bit coldly. He really hopes he is not dealing with some racist prick.

"You look absolutely gorgeous. You must be a Maori Prince or something." Michael smiles and Calum almost rolls his eyes. He's heard this one so many times before it's really getting annoying at this point. Luke said the man was a bit awkward. Luke should tell him he also gets a bit cheesy when he starts drinking.

"Be nice." Calum repeats Luke's words in his head before he smiles nicely at Michael.

"Something like that. What about you? Luke says you have a company or something?" Calum tries to engage into something that he guesses Michael would feel comfortable talking about and thus be less awkward about it.

"Yeah, I have a gaming company. But let's not talk about me. Let's talk about you." Michael brushes Calum's question off and Calum internally groans at the prospect of more awkward questions he will have to pretend he finds funny.

"What about me?" Calum says flirtily, blinking his eyelashes for a good measure.

"So you play football?" Michael asks.

"Yeah, for the uni team. Might make it to captain next year." Calum tries to go for nonchalant but feeling smug that he has something to brag about.

"That's impressive. You must be training very hard."

"Yeah, it's a lot of practice and gym but it's worth it."

"Well, you are definitely not hard on the eye." Michael honest to god winks and Calum feels his cheeks heat up a little.

"I love this song!" Luke suddenly startles Calum who jumps up at the loud voice. "Cmon Ash, I wanna dance." The blond pouts at the older man who smiles fondly at Luke before standing up and offering Luke his hand. "Find me on the floor." Luke grins at Calum before he is off to dance.

"Wanna dance?" Calum asks Michael hopefully. One of The Weeknd's tracks is playing and Calum is just buzzed enough to feel like grinding against someone when the loud music is playing in the background.

"I'm not a good dancer." Michael says honestly and Calum doesn't miss the way his teeth bite into his bottom lip in worry.

"It's ok. Me neither. We can be bad at it together." Calum says, hoping that they make it to the dance floor before the song ends. He can see an internal battle going on inside Michael's head.

"Please." Calum uses his big puppy eyes to try and convince Michael. He can practically see the older man melt at his pouting. Michael sighs loudly, dragging his hand through his already messy hair, before replying.

"I guess. You were warned so you can't complain later when I step on your toes for the fiftieth time." Michael smiles shyly before standing up and offering his hand to Calum for taking.

Calum offers him a brilliant smile before he places his hand in Michael's surprisingly delicate one. He lets himself be lead down the stairs and into the busy dance floor.

"I, ugh, I'm really not good at this." Michael admits again, looking slightly out of his comfort zone which is far away from 'happy and comfortable' like Luke instructed him before they left.

"Just, come here." Calum smiles at Michael before he wraps his hands around older man's neck, swaying his hips in the rhythm of the music. He can feel Michael hesitantly grab for his hips, his fingers just ghosting on Calum's hipbone before Michael collects himself together and presses Calum closer to his front, locking him there with his palms now resting on Calum's lower back.

Michael is most definitely not the best dancer. But he is not completely helpless either. He does step on Calum's feet a couple of times but that is more due to the people bumping into them than Michael's dancing skills. After two more tequila shots Michael has loosened up enough for his hands to slip from Calum's hips to his ass. The older man is now confidently squeezing Calum's bubble butt in his hands, his stubble tickling Calum's neck where the older man is leaving soft kisses. Calum moans at the feeling of Michael's teeth gently nipping on his earlobe whilst his hands tighten the hold on his ass.

"Can I kiss you, please." Michael yells into Calum's ear so that the younger can hear him over the loud music.

"You are already kissing me." Calum teases and earns himself a sharp spank followed by a gentle rub which quickly dulls the pain.

"Please. I really wanna kiss you baby." Michael asks again.

Calum doesn't answer but he does pull back so he can look at Michael. He lets his nose rub against Michael's, feeling the older man's stare at his slightly parted lips.

"Baby." Calum can practically feel the words vibrate against his lips. Before Michael can say anything else, Calum is tilting his head to the side and softly pressing his lips to Michael's. He lets his plush lips rest for a moment or two against Michael's, before he catches Michael's upper lip between his own two. Michael lets Calum lead the kiss, following the younger boy's lead as he slides his hands across Calum's ass, resting them on top of the swell of the brown boy's behind and hooking his thumbs behind the waistband of Calum's trousers.

Calum kisses as he looks. Hot, eager and perfect. His plush lips and wicked tongue working miracles on Michael who slots his right thigh between Calum's legs so that the younger boy has something to grind against. Michael almost envies him his youthful neediness and desperate need for the friction. He lets Calum hump his leg for one whole song, before he finally firmly grabs for the slim hips and starts to dictate the tempo himself. He chuckles as he feels Calum whine petulantly in his mouth, his tongue working with more force as he tries to restore the old rhythm. Michael doesn't budge and he keeps it fast enough to keep Calum hard but slow enough to not make him come on the dance floor.

Two songs later and Michael has Calum still putty in his hands. The younger boy finally gave up the control of his hips to Michael when he gets rudely pulled away from him. The older man is seriously pissed off and ready to fight whoever decided to steal needy and hard Calum away from him. However, he is pleasantly surprised when he sees Calum is being engaged in a passionate kiss with Luke, who is hanging off of Calum's neck whilst the older boy is presumably feeling his big ass up.

Michael steps closer to Calum's back, pressing his front firmly to Calum's back and pushing him further into Luke whose shirt is now fully unbuttoned. He can see the blond's chest and he can feel his cock take interest in the boy's pecs that look incredibly fun to play with. He almost feels guilty for the thought but a quick glance at Ashton who is standing behind Luke lets him know his friend doesn't mind. On the contrary, if his smirk is anything to go by, he probably wanted Michael to see them. The bastard even slides his palms up from where they were resting on Luke's lower belly, until he is cupping both tits in his hands, firmly squeezing them and causing Luke to pull away from Calum's mouth to moan loudly at the feeling.

Calum does not seem to be happy about it so he firmly yanks Luke's head back down before going back to fucking the blond's mouth with his tongue.

Michael knows they are being observed. Two hot twinks making out on the dance floor are bound to attract some attention. He can see other patrons eyeing the pair sandwiched between Michael and Ashton, probably wishing they were part of it. Michael can't blame them, not when his dick is currently rubbing nicely against Calum's ass. He rubs himself against the firm behind as he observes the absolutely filthy kiss Calum and Luke are currently engaging in. He spares a look at Ashton who seems to be as turned on as Michael is if his lust filed look is anything to go by. He watches his friend say something into Luke's ear who seems to eagerly agree with whatever Ashton said, before he moves his lips from Calum's mouth to his ear.

The brown boy momentarily stills in Michael's arms before he is speaking back into Luke's ear. Whatever he replied, Luke must be happy about it as he smiles back and leans back in Ashton's arms to talk into his ear. Luke is still talking into Ashton's ear as the older man finds Michael's eyes across the shoulders of two younger boys sandwiched between them, and gives him a winning smile.

"Let's go fuck." Calum is suddenly back in his arms, his clearly excited dick rubbing against Michael's as he wraps his hands around Michael's neck.

"Yeah? Gonna be good for me?" Michael growls back.

"Please." Calum moans as he humps Michael's thigh again.

*

The limo is cruising smoothly down the always busy streets of Sydney's CBD as it's taking them towards Ashton's penthouse. Michael is curious to find out if Calum can make Luke blow in his mouth before they reach the apartment. Michael thought Calum's lips were gorgeous sucking on his. But fuck, do they look gorgeous stretched around a dick. There is no doubt that Calum's lips were made for sucking cock.

"Cal." Luke whines pitifully, his arms held behind his back by Ashton who is leaving a trail of kisses across Luke's collarbone and neck. Calum is down on the floor, between Luke's spread legs and mouth full of pretty pink dick.

Michael is sitting alone opposite of the threesome, leaning on the window so he can observe Calum's plump lips work Luke's angry pink dick whilst Ashton is making sure the blond cannot do much but try to buckle his hips up which are quickly pinned down with Calum's strong hold.

"I want you to straddle him." Michael surprises himself by speaking up. He is grateful for the darkness of the car interior which camouflages his pink cheeks that heated up under the three pairs of curious eyes.

"Yeah?" Ashton locks his eyes with Michael whilst Calum is waiting still, Luke's cock still half in his mouth. Even Luke quiets down for a moment.

"I..." Michael trails of, cursing himself for speaking up in the first place.

"Cmon Mikey. Look at them. They NEED you to tell them what to do." Ashton coaxes Michael into looking back at the two twinks in the car. Luke's breaths are short and shallow, eyes open wide and staring at him like Michael holds answers to the universe. Calum has now pulled off of Luke's dick and is expectantly waiting for Michael to tell him what to do next.

"Daddy." Luke whines out loud, turning his head to Ashton who smiles at him fondly before addressing Michael again.

"They are so hard for us Mikey. Cmon, don't keep them waiting. Tell them what you want them to do."

"I, uh." Michael takes a deep breath, collecting himself before continuing, looking straight into Calum's eyes as he speaks. "Calum, I want you to straddle Luke's lap. I want you to take your dick out and jerk you both off until you both come."

"Cmere babe." Calum orders Luke as he climbs onto his lap, pulling the zipper on his trousers down and pulling his dick out. "You've heard the man. He wants us nice and hard in my hand."

"Calum!" Luke whines as he leans forward to kiss Calum.

"Fuck Ash, they are so fucking pretty." Michael moans as he watches the pair kiss dirtily whilst Calum is jerking them both in his hand. He is a bit sad he can only catch the random glimpses of Calum's dick but Michael will make sure to get a proper eyeful later.

"Look at them. Kissing and humping like two bunnies in heat." Ashton coos as he caresses Luke's cheek. He has let go of the youngest arms which are now wrapped tightly around Calum's neck.

"Why did you stop?" Ashton asks Calum whose hand has stilled on the two leaking dicks.

"Uh. The car hasn't moved in a while?" Calum offers in reply.

"We are not leaving this car until you make yourselves come." Ashton says sternly which causes Calum to quickly start moving his fist again.

"Fuck Luke, you are gorgeous." Calum moans as he feels another batch of Luke's precome wet their dicks and mix with his own. He is getting a bit cramped in the car and the sooner he gets to be face down ass up on a comfortable bed the better.

"Cal." Luke whines as he buckles up into Calum's fist.

"Cmon babe, let it go. It will feel so good." Calum promises as he focuses on working Luke's dick. He knows he has to make Luke come before he does or Luke gets cranky.

"Can I?" Luke surprises Michael with the question. The blond bites his pink lips as he stares at Michael with his big blue eyes, asking Michael for permission to empty his balls on the back of Ashton's car.

"Cmon babe, tell him what to do." Ashton gently coaches Michael through the experience.

"Come." Michael says finally.

"Calum!" Luke moans loudly as the brown boy strokes Luke to his orgasm, spreading the wetness of Luke's cum all over their dicks. Calum is so so close but it feels like he has to wait, he has to wait to...

"You too, prince." Michael commands and makes Calum come all over his fist, adding to the mess Luke already made.

Calum is still half out of it when he feels the needy thin lips pressing against his. He automatically accepts and returns the kiss, letting Luke drink the comfort he so desperately needs after he comes.

"I want them to fuck us." Luke humms against Calum's lips. Calum hasn't even gone soft from the first orgasm and he already feels the same. He is so empty. He's been for a while. He needs someone to take charge for a bit. He needs someone who will use him good and basically fuck his brains out. He really hopes Michael can do that.

"I want them to fuck us when I'm kissing you." Calum replies before he is grabbing for Luke's jaw and smashing their lips together.

*

Calum only catches glimpses of Ashton's luxurious penthouse. White leather sofa and crystal chandelier in the living room. Empty bottle of expensive brand of champagne on the mahogany table. Swimming pool overlooking the city. His hand is holding Luke's, his lips still wet from the make out session they engaged in the private elevator when the two older men were watching them from the other side.

"This way." Luke guides Calum, kicking his shoes off his feet and taking his socks off as well. Calum follows suit. 

"Ashton fucked me on this counter." Luke giggles as he presses Calum against the counter top, trapping him against Luke who rips Calum's shirt open. "Michael can buy you a new one." The blond shrugs as Calum whines at the thought of probably destroyed shirt now lying on the kitchen floor.

"This way." Luke guides Calum to the end of hallway, opening the door at the very end and pulling the brown boy inside the master bedroom.

"I wanted this for so long." Luke admits between sloppily kissing Calum and pushing his own trousers and pants down.

"Yeah?" Calum replies, kissing Luke's neck whilst the younger boy is pushing Calum's trousers and underwear down until they pool at his ankles and Calum carefully steps out of them.

"Me and you. Getting fucked on this massive bed side by side as you keep on kissing me." Luke humms as he lets himself be pulled away from Calum into Ashton's arms.

"Daddy!" Luke moans as he turns around in the strong embrace.

"Baby." Ashton chuckles softly, tucking the stray lock of hair behind Luke's ear. "Eager, aren't we." The older man smiles as he feels Luke's hand slid inside his pants.

"Please." Luke begs as his hand gets yanked out.

"Tell me what you want." Ashton orders as he unbuttons his pants and pulls his dick out.

"I want." Is all Luke says before he gets distracted by Ashton's dick.

"That's it baby. Work it just like that." The older man praises the blond.

"I want you to fuck me in front of them. So that they can see." Luke expresses his desire shamelessly.

"Wanna show them how much you love it when I fuck you baby?" Ashton asks before he is pulling away from Luke so he can discard of his own shirt.

"Please." Luke begs as he feels Ashton's big palms on his ass. The older man coops a feel before he moves his right hand over Luke's crack. He rubs over it a couple of times before he slips two of his fingers between them, searching for Luke's needy entrance.

"You've played with your hole." Ashton tuts as his fingers slip over the wet opening.

"Calum fucked me in the shower just before we left the apartment." Luke admits as he steps away from Ashton until he is falling back on the bed and spreading his legs wide open for the world to see.

"Fuck." Ashton curses, Luke's words making his dick twitch against his belly. "Did he nut inside?"

"No, not this time." Luke giggles as he sees the pouty face Ashton is giving him.

Luke told Calum Ashton gets off on Luke being used and drippy with other boy's spunk but he always thought he was at least exaggerating if not making the whole thing up. He can  see now that Luke was telling the truth. Calum watches in fascination from where he is sitting naked on the edge of the bed how Ashton traces the marks Calum left inside Luke's thighs.

"Did you beg him to fuck you bare?" Ashton asks from his place between Luke's thick thighs, rubbing two of spit slick fingers over Luke's asshole.

"He said he didn't want me to whine about leaking him down my thighs when we were out." Luke offers in reply.

"Calum." The brown boy tears his gaze away from the sight of Ashton now lapping at the ass he fucked earlier this evening to focus on nervous looking Michael who is now sitting next to him on the edge of the bed.

Instead of replying verbally, Calum smiles at the older man and straddles his lap. He initiates the kiss but lets Michael lead it once he feels the older man wouldn't just stop if Calum stopped pushing his tongue inside his mouth. He can feel an impressive bulge dig into his ass and he honestly can't wait to have it in either his mouth or his ass.

Calum eagerly grabs for the hem of Michael's shirt, ready to take it off, when the man underneath him suddenly stops kissing him.

"Is something wrong?" Calum asks worriedly as he pulls back and stares at the older man who now looks more panicked than turned on.

"You are gorgeous." Is all he says and Calum's frown deepens. He can feel Michael's hands which were previously gripping tight on his hips now loosely resting on Calum's ass. They are more resting there absentmindedly and definitely not with the purpose of feeling his perfect bubble butt up. It takes Calum another moment before he realises what this is about. He remembers his first time. He remembers his and Luke's first time. He remembers ending his growing spurt and how the football training literally melted all the baby fat away. He remembers Luke still growing and the softness growing with him. He remembers Luke asking if he can keep his shirt on and only have the night lamp on. Calum cried because he realised Luke didn't love himself the way Calum always did.

Calum rests his chin on Michael's shoulder, sighing softly before speaking quietly in Michael's ear.

"Luke thinks he is too tall. That his ass is too big and his belly is too soft. He thinks his tits look like girls' sometimes and he hates to weight himself. Now look at him and tell me how he looks to you."

"He is gorgeous." Michael replies without even looking at the younger blond's naked body sprawled across the bed as Ashton works his tongue against his sloppy hole.

"I think you are gorgeous as well." Calum says honestly. "And I won't look if you don't want me to." He seals his promise with a kiss.

"Can you go on all fours for me?" Michael asks almost apologetically.

"I want to do this so bad." Calum smiles widely, kissing Michael's lips before crawling off Michael's lap and onto the big bed. He crawls towards Luke, who is moaning helplessly into the ceiling, his hands fisting the white sheets as he trashes his head around.

"Lu, babe." Calum whispers against Luke's ear, causing the younger boy to move his head again so he can look into his favourite shade of chocolate.

"Cali." Luke whines, his lips shaping around the sensual moan Ashton just coaxed out of him with his tongue.

"Keeping yourself nice and spread for your Daddy, baby boy?" Calum smiles at Luke's eager nodding that gets cut off by another moan. "You love it, don't you. His wet tongue against your still damp hole." Calum keeps on talking. "You have no shame, do you?"

"I want you to see." Luke pleads, his hands now grabbing for Calum's cheeks.

"Want me to see you get fucked?" Calum moans at the dirty words.

"Want you to see me take it. Want you to see how good it, you, makes me feel. I want you to feel it as well." Luke babbles on. His legs have now been pushed up and Luke lets Calum's cheeks go so he can hold his knees up as Ashton spreads his cheeks again to burry his face down there.

"Fuck." Calum curses at Luke's words, his dick perking up at the idea of watching Luke get fucked as he is being fucked as well. "Fuck!" Calum curses again, falling from his palms to his elbows, burying his face in Luke's neck, as he feels Michael feeling his ass up. It's gentle at first. Tentative fingers cupping the firm flesh before gently prying the round globes apart.

"You are so beautiful." Michael whispers as he leans over Calum's back, trailing soft kisses down Calum's spine whilst keeping the brown boy's ass wide open.

"Fuck!" Calum moans as he feel the first flicker of Michael's tongue against his shaven clean hole. Michael tightens his hold on the slim hips as he does it again, making Calum moan into Luke's mouth who replies with a moan of his own. Calum almost rips the sheets he is fisting when Michael fucks his tongue inside. He is pushing past the tight clench of muscle and licking inside, loosening his grip on Calum's hips and letting the younger boy push his ass back on Michael's face and fuck himself on Michael's tongue.

"Fuck Calum, you are so fucking hot when there's something up your ass." Luke moans, his legs are now locked around Ashton's neck who moved from eating Luke's ass out to sucking his cock.

"Luke!" Calum whines when the younger boy pushes Calum's head away.

"You look beautiful when you moan." Luke giggles.

"Give him a finger Mike. Make him moan for Lu." Ashton cuts in. His voice hoarse from sucking dick. He tosses one of the bottles towards Michael who emerged from behind Calum's ass.

"Fuck, his ass is so sweet." Michael moans as he grips Calum's hips and grinds his almost fully hard dick against the wet crack.

"On your belly baby." Ashton orders and Luke compiles eagerly, moving on his hands and knees. "Want them facing each other as we fuck them." Ashton says to Michael who is now two fingers deep inside Calum and touching all the right spots.

"Be good for daddy and keep your hips still!" The oldest orders to the youngest who was eager to lean forward and kiss Calum again. "Fuck Lu, can you like stop being a slut for five seconds so I can get my fingers in you." Ashton scolds Luke who pouts at being separated from the plump lips in front of him.

"That's it. Good boy, just like that." Ashton praises as Luke focuses on riding Ashton's fingers instead of stealing kisses from Calum who is now barely keeping himself up.

"Fuck Ash, he is so fucking tight." Michael moans as he now rubs three pads of his fingers against Calum's winking hole.

"They are so young and tight. I swear sometimes I wonder how Luke can take me in so easily." Ashton chuckles, leaving a gentle kiss on the younger boy's cheek. "But then again, he is a fucking slut for a cock, aren't you baby boy?"

"Yes Daddy." Luke moans desperately, fucking back on Ashton's now three fingers.

"Good boy." Ashton praises, spanking Luke's left cheek in reward for obedience. "Tell Daddy what else do you like."

"I, uh, like sitting on Daddy's dick." Luke whimpers. He can see Calum's face twist in beautiful moans but he can't do anything about it.

"What else?" Ashton prompts.

"I like bouncing on Daddy's dick."

"And?"

"I like coming on Daddy's dick." Luke whines.

"You do, don't you. Always spreading your legs and showing off your little wet hole to me. Always needy for a fuck and fresh splash of cum dripping down your thighs."

"Please, I want it!" Luke absolutely wails, making Calum come out of his bubble of bliss to look up at Luke.

"Cum slut." Calum grins before he is being pulled back on Michael's lap.

"How about you babe, huh? Will you let me fill you up with my spunk, gorgeous boy?" Michael croons in Calum's ear.

"Please, Cali, let him. I wanna see." Luke begs.

"Cmon, I wanna feel you." Calum says in reply, buckling his hips back on Michael's dick.

"You wet enough?" Michael fusses around Calum's ass, slicking his dick wet and making sure Calum's little asshole is now open enough for a grown man's dick.

"Want you to fuck me." Calum growls as he pushes back on the dick. He moans as he feels the tip of the head breach inside.

"Look at him Lu. Taking a dick so well for you." Ashton whispers against Luke's ear. The younger boy is absolutely spellbound, he can't move his eyes from Calum's face. He eagerly drinks in all the little moans and squeezed shut eyes as Calum tries to relax around the bare dick forcing its way inside his tight hole.

"Daddy!" Luke moans as he feels his own hole stretched by a fat cockhead of his sugar daddy.

"It's ok baby boy, it's ok." Ashton whispers into Luke's ear whilst he gently caresses Luke's hips. "Just focus on Calum. Look at his face. Do you see how much he is enjoying riding Michael? Look at his thighs. They are shaking with need."

"Cal." Luke moans as he is made to lift and sit back down on Ashton's cock.

Calum manages to open his eyes, head immediately falling back on Michael's shoulders as the older man fucks straight into his prostate.

"Tell me." Luke begs as he is being forcefully bounced up and down Ashton's lap.

"It feels so good Lukey. So good. Ah!" Calum finally falls forward on his hands, Luke immediately bending down despite Ashton's attempts to keep him up.

"Babe." Calum moans at another powerful jab of Michael's dick against his prostate, before Luke's lips are demanding a kiss.

"I won't last much longer." Michael spits out through gritted teeth, his hips now leading a brutal tempo on Calum's ass who seems to be more than content with having his ass used whilst Luke is fucking his mouth.

"Sorry Luke." Michael says not sorry at all as he is pushing Calum's head down in the mattress. He is rabbiting against Calum's ass before he is filling younger boy's belly up with his warm seed.

"Wanna see. I want to see." Luke whimpers as Michael slowly comes down and pulls out of now come wet hole.

"So beautiful." Michael says as he is leaving a soft kiss on the spunk covered entrance. Once he is done marvelling over how well fucked Calum's ass looks, he finally pulls the brown boy back up and makes him sit between his wide spread legs. "Show Luke how pretty you are down there." Michael coos as he rubs Calum's left thigh. The brown boy whines needily before he is opening his legs wide and showing off his creamy hole to Luke.

"Daddy please, I wanna taste!" Luke begs as he tightens around Ashton's cock still pounding into him from behind.

"Go ahead you slutty boy." Ashton says fondly and leans forward as Luke ducks his head between Calum's cheeks.

"Push it out." Luke demands and Calum moans as he unclenches his ass to let a warm stream of spunk trickle out. It feels so fucking dirty but Luke looks like all his wishes came true at once so he just grabs on the blonde locks as Luke's tongue starts lapping up the mess Michael left behind.

Calum lets him lick and poke and fuck with his tongue down there, letting him sloppily eat another man's come out of his hole, until he feels like he is going to black out if he doesn't come. He firmly pulls on Luke's locks, guiding his lips from puffy hole to his hard dick resting and smearing precum all over his tummy.

"That's it baby. Swallow me whole." Calum moans as he watches Luke take him all the way down into his mouth.

"He's obscene." Michael murmurs into Calum's ear who replies with a moan. "I wanna see him choke on your load."

"Michael!" Calum moans as he feels the heat in the pit of his belly spread all over his body.

"Don't you dare pull back. Suck him dry." Ashton's words penetrate through the haze of orgasmic bliss. Calum feels like Luke is sucking his brain out straight through his dick.

"Good boy. Now give Calum a kiss."

Before Calum can say anything, the familiar puffed up lips are pressing back against his. Demanding tongue spreading Calum's lips open before the blond is pushing the mixture of Michael's and his own spunk inside his mouth. Calum lets him.

"Fuck, they are snowballing." Michael curses before he pulls Calum's head away from Luke's and forcing his jaw open. "Fuck Ash. They swapped so much come."

"They are dirty little cum sluts aren't they." Ashton says teasingly, almost lovingly.

"Please Daddy." Luke moans, begging for something else now that Calum's mouth has been taken away from him. There is a dribble of saliva and spunk dripping down his chin and Ashton can no longer hold his orgasm back.

"Be a good boy and come on Daddy's dick." Ashton says softly into Luke's ear as he jerks Luke faster.

"Cmon Lewi, show me how pretty you are when you come on Daddy's dick." Calum says gently, making Luke's eyes flutter in pleasure before he tightens up on Ashton's dick and comes all over his fist.

"Good boy, such a good boy." Ashton praises, letting Luke catch his breath before he picks up his speed again.

"Make him suck your fingers." Michael suggests as he watches the spunk covered fingers leave stocky marks on Luke's hips.

"Cmon baby. Lick them clean." Ashton orders as he unceremoniously pushes two dIbiza inside Luke's mouth.

"Hmph." Luke moans around the thick fingers in his mouth.

"That's it, that's it baby boy. Daddy gonna come so hard. Such an angel for Daddy." Ashton rambles on as he feels his orgasm approaching.

"Cmon Daddy, fill him up." Calum edges Ashton on who looks up in surprise at Calum before he looks at Michael who smiles fondly at him. The last thing Ashton sees before he fills Luke up with his spunk is his best friend's lips mouthing "I love you" and then everything goes white.

"Stop that." Ashton whines as he feels Luke wiggle underneath him. He has just come and he doesn't want to move just yet.

"You are leaking out." Luke says as he rolls from underneath Ashton's heavy body trapping him against the mattress.

"I wanna see." Calum makes greedy hands at Luke. The brown boy is still contently resting in Michael's arms.

"Yeah?" Luke smiles shyly like he didn't taste three batches of come on his tongue in the past half hour.

"Please." Calum smiles at Luke who eagerly turns around, pushing his ass up to show Calum where he is loose and leaking Ashton.

"So pretty." Calum humms as Luke feels unfamiliar fingers tracing his sensitive rim.

"There's a plug in the top drawer. Will keep him soft and mellow over the night." Ashton humms from where he rolled on his side, observing Calum and Michael play with Luke's fucked open hole.

"Want to be plugged up Lukey?" Calum coos as he caresses the fat cheeks covered in come. Michael is already lubing up medium sized steel plug with a blue gem at its base.

"Can I?" The youngest blushes prettily.

"Of course you can." Calum promises as he pulls Luke's hips back so that Michael can press the tip inside. They watch in fascination how Luke lets it slide in so easily. Calum whips a trickle of come that dribbled out around the base of the plug.

"Here, now you've had all four of us inside your mouth." Calum says as he makes Luke lick it clean.

"Sleepy." The blond boy whines as he snuggles back into Calum's arms, Ashton's frame blanketing him from behind.

"You've been so good for us baby. So good. Go to sleep now." Calum gently coaxes the blond in his arms to close his eyes.

"Good boy." Are the last words Luke hears before he falls into a peaceful sleep.

*

When Calum wakes up, the room is already illuminated by the morning sun. A glance down his chest confirms the heavy weight resting there is Luke who is absentmindedly leaving soft kisses on Calum's abdomen.

"Morning babe." Calum rasps out, his voice rough from the sleep.

"Morning." Luke looks up and smiles one of his award wining smiles at Calum. "I think they went to get us breakfast. Let's take a shower." The blond says before he is pulling protesting Calum towards the en suite bathroom.

They brush their teeth first, eager to get the grim stale breath out of the way so they can kiss under the warm spray of the shower head. They take their time, washing each other with plenty of soap and soft kisses.

"Gonna do you if you do me." Calum grins as he presses two pads of his fingers on the blue gem still keeping Luke full.

"Be gentle with me." Luke whines as he rests his chin on Calum's shoulder.

"When am I not?" Calum chuckles, kissing the blond when he whines at the feeling of being open again.

"Why do you keep coming back to our apartment?" Calum asks curiously as he washes Luke's back.

"What do you mean?" Luke asks confusedly.

"Well, you could be living in this lavish penthouse and instead you still share rent with me." Calum clarifies. "So, why didn't you move out already? I wouldn't be like angry or whatever."

Calum takes a step back from Luke when the youngest pushes against his chest.

"I'm living with you because I love you." Luke frowns as he searches Calum's face for something else. "Do you want me to leave?"

"What? No." Calum is quick to reassure Luke.

"Good." Luke says as he pushes on Calum's shoulder to make him turn around, indicating it's the brown boy's turn to get cleaned up.

*

"They should be back by now." Luke frowns as Calum is trying to catch Starboy for the fifth time in a row on a different MTV channel.

"Do you think we should maybe leave?" Calum asks as he stretches his limbs on the comfy matters. Him and Luke have kicked off all the dirty sheets and cuddled themselves under the blanket that was thrown over the love seat in the corner of the room.

"No. I want my breakfast." Luke says petulantly as he grabs for his phone and pulls up Ashton's contact. "You know the rules Irwin, you fuck me you buy me breakfast." Luke huffs into the phone when Ashton picks up on the third ring. Calum tunes the rest of the conversation out as he decides to switch from music to drama.

"He says they are on their way up." Luke says as he drops the phone on the bedside table and buries his nose in Calum's neck, his pointy teeth digging little holes in Calum's shoulder. They lay like that until the door of the bedroom cracks open.

"Luke, Calum?" Ashton pokes his head inside the room and smiles fondly as he sees two boys curled under the blanket.

"Ash." Luke acknowledges the older man. "You've been away for ages."

"Ah. I had something to take care of. There's someone who wants to meet you."

"What?" Luke perks up, sitting up on the bed and Calum follows suit.

"Mike?" Ashton calls out to his friend before he is slowly opening the door and making his way inside, holding something in his hands as he walks.

"Ash?" Luke says excitedly as he looks from Ashton to Michael who are now both standing at the foot of the bed.

"Here." Ashton says as he places a bundle of fur on the edge of the bed, Michael placing another one right next to it.

"Oh my god!" Calum whispers as he watches two golden retriever pups trying to get up on their small chubby legs.

"Puppies!" Luke squeals excitedly.

Calum doesn't want to be that friend but he is really fucking jealous of Luke right now. Calum absolutely loves dogs and Luke gets to have two. He is allowed to be bitter about it.

"Let them choose." Ashton warns Luke who sits back down on the bed under the stern gaze Ashton sends his way.

Calum is confused. What does Ashton mean by 'let them choose'? Surely not... He doesn't even dare to think about it, sounding too good in his head to be true. He sits completely still as he watches the white ball of fur with a blue ribbon around its neck wobble up the bed until it is licking Luke's belly, making the blond giggle at the tickling sensation.

"Congratulations. It's a boy!" Ashton grins at Luke who can no longer contain his excitement and is now lifting the pup over his head.

"Who's a good pup? You are a good pup!" Luke coos at the puppy who just waggles his tail excitedly and licks Luke's nose.

Calum carefully eyes the other pup. She is trying to chew on the pink ribbon before Michael moves it back behind her neck so she can't see it anymore. "Cmon girl." Michael gently nudges the small dog to make her move. She sniffs Calum's feet that are poking from underneath the blanket before her soft little paws make their way up Calum's torso and then she buries herself under Calum's armpit.

"Michael?" Calum asks the older man who is still standing at the foot of the bed. Ashton has now moved to stand next to the bedpost and is trying to convince Luke that Yves Saint Laurent might be a bit too big of a name for a puppy. Luke doesn't budge.

"Ashton said Luke said you love dogs?" Michael offers sheepishly. "Me and Ashton are obviously going to cover all the expenses and since you cannot have pets in your apartment they will be staying here with Ashton. But she is yours if you want her."

And God, does Calum want her. He doesn't think he's ever wanted anything more in his life.

"Thank you." Calum manages to choke out as he tries to keep his tears at by. There is a small ball of fur buried under his armpit. All his and ready to be loved by him. Calum is one lucky boy.

"So, what do you wanna name her?" Michael asks. He has now made his way closer to Calum and is sitting on the bed.

"I, uh." Calum thinks hard as he pulls the puppy from underneath his arm and rests her on his chest. She doesn't seem to mind. She sniffs and licks every part of Calum's skin she can reach and Calum is so in love.

He thinks hard about the things he loves the most. His family, Luke, football. Music.

"Billie." Calum finally settles on. "I wanna name her Billie after Billie Joe Armstrong."

"Perfect name for the perfect pup." Michael agrees as he bends his head down so he can place a loving kiss on the soft fur.

"Billie and Saint it is." Luke humms in satisfaction as he presses a kiss to Calum's cheek who beams at him happily.

"This is literally the best day of my life."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was OK. Please let me know if you liked it.
> 
> Do come talk to me on Tumblr if you want [Itsmigs](http://itsmigs.tumblr.com/).  
> [If you enjoy my fics you can always Buy Me a Coffee by clicking on this link :)](https://ko-fi.com/A617477P)


End file.
